


Blood Rights

by GalekhXigisi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Recovering Addict Klaus Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Trans Diego Hargreeves, Trans Klaus Hargreeves, Transgender Diego Hargreeves, Twin Vanya and Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: They should have realized it their first time around, but there seemed to be a hindrance between the two, that being harsh drugs that took over both of their lives. They lived numb, one on purpose and the other without realization, all stemming from their father. With their second time around and a newfound connection, they plan on saving themselves, as well as their family.





	1. Chapter 1

Amidst a somber November day, exactly forty-two women were suddenly pregnant. The eve before, they hadn’t been in the slightest, most skinny and nowhere near showing. One woman, in particular, gives birth to twins. One is strong and sobs loudly, voice carrying through the entire pool room and still managing to fill the lockers with their wails. The other is premature, tiny and stillborn, not breathing in the least. However, the woman is desperate to keep the child alive, even if she knows that she could never keep the twins. Hours upon hours later, when they’re in the hospital, the baby finally begins to breathe, slow and shallow, painful. Another one of the forty-three children born that day had similar results, though they were strong and healthy, heartbeat and wails strong as any other child. However, they seemed to not be breathing. An odd phenomenon, truly, but the baby was healthy and fine, as it seemed. 

 

Of the forty-three children, seven of them seemed to be adopted by a rich man, one that offered thousands of dollars to their mothers, bribing their silence and buying children that he never should have had the right to withhold. He traumatized them until his own demise, even if he didn’t seem to exactly be a physical presence there in their lives. It took half a lifetime for the seven children to realize what in the Hell was going one. One of the children didn’t even get that, dying far too young to even be considered an adult. Most were in their thirties, trapped in a teenagers body. Only one of them was in their sixties. Some were far older than others, that just being two of them. But everything was changing. The junkie was going sober, the ordinary realizing her powers, and so on. It was all trial and error in their opinions. They had to keep control of their selves, keep control of  _ everything _ that was going on. 

 

They had been back for a week and a half. The twins were still unaware of their situation, unaware of everything actually going on, but they should have known early on. They were far too young, losing their memories thanks to years of manipulation and horrid experiments that left them all far too distant. The ex-junkie was the worst of them all, seeing horrid things, experiencing it all daily. As they find, the ordinary sister feels it before she hears it. Every single sense was heightened, which was  _ amazing _ for her, sure, so she had just blamed it all on the overwhelming senses that came with everything. She knew she probably should have listened to it and considered everything, but she hadn’t, not at all. She jumped to conclusions, brash and harsh, unlike her twin, who actually thought things out, even if the others had concluded long ago that he didn’t. 

 

Vanya feels like absolute shit, which is the nicest way to explain it. Her head buzzes around with thoughts and she feels sickly. Klaus looks the exact same as she does, sitting across from her on the other couch. Well, actually, he’s laying on the couch, one leg was thrown over the top while the other is hooked over the arm. He has one arm shielding his eyes while the over hands over the side of the couch, his head and top of his bust the same. He leans over the garbage can. His binder is even discarded in favor of letting his lungs expand casually. It’s thrown over the back of the couch. Vanya lays with her hands laid on her bloated stomach and a rag on her forehead. She has no doubts he felt worse than she, going through withdraw and training at the same time. He was strictly going cold turkey, just like she was. Her medication wasn’t as dangerous as his habits, nor were they as horrid in the end. 

 

“Klaus,” she mumbles softly, almost near silent. However, it feels like someone is screaming in both of their ears, which is saying something because Klaus was  _ actually _ getting screamed at by three ghosts at the moment. He hums in reply, acknowledging her mumble of his name. “I think we’re dying,” she mumbles, which earns a sarcastic snort. 

 

“Feels like it.” His words are just as quiet, if not more so. It’s muffled by his arm, too, which doesn’t help Vanya’s clogged ears, but she understands it perfectly, despite everything. “If I die like this, at least I’ll die with you.” Vanya snorts at that, which makes her nose and head hurt more than they already were. Yeah, both of them felt horrid, like their heads had a couple of thousands of jumping beans in them, all shaking around at the same time. Well, that or a terrible allergy attack, which both had suffered before. Their health was so similar. When one was sick, the other always was. When one felt anxious in any way, the other did too. If only they understood it a tad bit more, they could’ve connected the dots earlier on. 

 

The next few days continue like that until they meet the eleventh-day mark. Vanya feels just as sickly as she had the entire week. Klaus isn’t any better, either. In fact, the others thought he was even doing worse than he had been beforehand, despite Grace confirming that he was out of the withdrawal area. _ [They had privately gone to their mother about that, who was more than happy to assist. Five and Ben had a fun time messing around with her circuits and programming in order for her to not have to document and report everything to Reginald and Pogo as she had been forced to do her entire robotic life.] _ Klaus is incredibly distant, but he seems to be doing okay, outside of the sickness. They blame the distance on his sickness. That was yet another faulty mistake that Ben should have caught. Hell, that they  _ all _ should have caught, Luther included, even if he didn’t seem to take that big of an interest in his siblings and their lives. Despite everything, he was still attached to their father’s hip all the way. 

 

_ Help, _ a voice suddenly screams inside her mind. Dizziness takes over Vanya. She quickly reaches towards Five, bracing herself against his shoulder, an uncomfortable hum leaving her throat as her free hand presses to her temple. The voice echoes. She doesn’t exactly understand what in the Hell Five is saying to her. White splotches take up her vision.  _ Dad? Ben? Pogo? Please, please, no! I-I-I-I’ll be better! Ben! _ The voice is painfully clear to belong to Klaus, something that makes her flinch. 

 

“Something’s wrong,” she announces, which make Allison, Ben, and Diego all turn towards her. They were all only a few feet ahead of her, standing in the kitchen to make sandwiches. “Something’s wrong with Klaus. Something bad.” Vanya has to inhale slowly. She forces herself to breathe and think.  _ Then _ she hears it. 

 

_ Vanya? Vanya? Is that you? I don’t know if it’s you wor I’m hearing things but it sounded like you said breathe? I’m either crazy or dying. Please, please, please-  _

 

“Klaus,” she mumbles. A squeak echoes in her mind at that. “Klaus, where are you? Can you hear me? Oh, God, I look crazy.” 

 

_ Vanya, please, I’m in the mausoleum. It’s dark an-an-and I can’t- _

 

“What mausoleum?” Ben, Diego, and Five all stiffen within an instant. A scream echoes through Vanya’s mind, one that makes her bring her hands to her ears. Only screams follow, each growing weaker. She turns to the others that seem so tense.  _ “Please _ tell me you know something about this? Please?” 

 

“I know where it is,” Five volunteers. “He talked about it on the car ride we took when we were kids and Mom had to take us to- it doesn’t matter. He told me where it is, but that’s all I know. He never talks about it, not with me.” he’s moving without thinking. He doesn’t give them a chance to actually listen much, mostly because he’s running down the hall. Everyone was finished with their training. They were free to leave the house. The others don’t hesitate to follow Five. Ben and Diego hold to their tense faces. They obviously know something about what’s going on. 

 

_ Vanya, please, it hurts. _

 

“What hurts,” she suddenly bellows, which makes everyone flinch. Despite how horrid she felt, she still moved quickly to follow Five. It was clear that even Five knew more than he was telling. It was no secret who Klaus was closest with. Ben, then Diego, then Five, then Vanya, then Allison, and lastly being Luther. No one was very close to him, though, in all honesty. The voice inside her head cuts off mid-scream. That only worries her more. “Five, if we can get there any faster-” 

 

A portal opens up beneath them, the destination pitch black. They all fall into it, Five included. It’s far from coordinated. Even Five seems to stumble on his own panic, collapsing on the ground. On the other side, though, it isn’t completely black, not how it had been displayed beforehand. Ghosts faded in and out from life. Their screams filled the entire room, light emitting from them. From the corner, there sits someone, ghosts wrapped around them, hands touching. It sounds like someone's skin is physically burning underneath their touch. They all echo a name, one that every single one of them recognizes. 

 

“Stop, stop, please,” Klaus whimpers. He’s clearly so desperately attempting to push them away, even if his body is folded up like a lawn chair and his hands are tightly pressed to his ears, eyes squeezed shut. The sound of sizzling is his  _ skin, _ as they realize instantly. Handprints litter his arms and legs, all burnt on, some even blistered in what looks like third-degree burns. “Go away!” 

 

_ “Go away,” _ a ghost mocks, screeching in his face. Klaus flinches and chokes down a sob, only folding up more. His own scream fills the room as a hand presses to the center of his chest, burning away the fabric there. 

 

“Stop,” Vanya screeches. The building seems to stand still for a split second, the only sounds being Klaus’ whimpering, heavy rain, and Vanya’ heavy breathing. Within the split second that the ghosts turn to look at her, the building begins to crumble. She shouldn’t have focused on Klaus’ whimpers, nor her own breathing, but she had. The building tumbled down. Ben seemed to have already thought of that, the beast from inside of him pulling all of his siblings close and coming up to shield them. Rocks fall and pound against the tentacles, though Ben is deadset on protecting them all. It’s much easier than when he had first returned and bitched at them for an entire seven and a half hours. 

 

“Klaus,” Diego whispers, so calming as he pulls his hands away from his ears. “Klaus, please, it’s us. Diego, Vanya, Allison, Ben, Five. It’s just us. No one else.” 

 

The beast slowly seems to recede as the rain pounds over them all. Ben is moving in front of Klaus within a split second, so concerned for his best friend. Klaus pulls them both in, holding them close as he chokes on sobs. He’s so painfully in need of contact that isn’t from ghosts. His powers slip away as he sobs louder and louder. He wails. It’s almost unheard beneath the grip of the thunderstorm currently flooding the graveyard. However, with a particularly loud sob, the graves all seem to explode, Klaus’ hands glowing white. His siblings don’t pay attention, all letting him cling to them and sob. There was a lot that was going to happen and they had to make out a plan before Reginald did.


	2. Family Don't End in Blood and It Sure as Hell Don't Start With It, Either

Klaus’ chest heaves up and down, panic still clear as their mother bandages his chest. She’s a calm light on their literal stormy night. She wades through their panic as if it was nothing more than a thin layer of water on the ground, though it felt like it was above their heads and they were drowning. Klaus was currently speaking with Vanya telepathically, fear clear as the lighting outside. Not of her, not of himself, not of what’s going on in the room, but of their father. She holds onto his hand, letting him flex his grip every few moments to filter through the panic. Ben and Diego were on his other side, Allison and Five both sitting at the foot of the table. The last two were keeping as calm of expression as they could but it was clear they were straining to hold focus on what was and wasn’t okay. 

 

_ Please don’t put me back, V, _ he begs silently, eyes flitting towards her, pleading. She can see the tears welling up again. It’s the third time he’s asked in the past ten minutes, but he’s no longer in hysterics and exploding everything he comes across, so she’s rather thankful for that. She moves forward and presses her forehead to his, eyes locked. 

 

“You are  _ never _ going back in there, Klaus, I promise,” she supplies before pulling away from his face. He seems to somewhat calm, pulling his hand from Diego and Ben in order to wipe his face. He looks like he’s on the verge of another panic attack, yes, and they’re all prepared for it. However, he seems to slowly be tuning down as Mom bandages her adopted son. She’s still the same exact beacon she had always been. The android moves through the room with elegance and a purpose. “Mom, can I ask you a few questions?” 

 

“Yes, dear. What’s on your mind?” She smiles as she begins to clean Klaus’ leg with an antiseptic. The rag is cold and it seems to ground Klaus. He does flinch, though. She offers an apologetic look, brows furrowing to a minuscule degree. “I’m sorry, Klaus, this will hurt a tad.” 

 

Vanya has to think out how to ask this. She knows she’s projecting her thoughts, especially by the way Klaus tenses up and looks at her with Bambi eyes, full of fear. Eventually, she just forces herself to ask, “Are Klaus and I related?” 

 

Grace hums. “Of course you are, silly, you’re all siblings.”

 

Vanya shakes her head. “No, I mean by blood, Mom. Are we related by  _ blood? _ Not by the last name.” Klaus’ hand squeezes a little tighter as he looks at their mother expectantly. He’s silently begging for answers. Vanya can not only feel it but also see it playing out. “Please, Mom, we want to know.” 

 

Her lips purse softly, brows furrowing as the woman thinks out what to say to that. Eventually, she does settle on what to reply with. Grace stands tall, nodding slowly as she moves to get a burn cream. “You two have the same mother, yes. Klaus was born second, weighing five pounds and two ounces. You weighed eight pounds and eight ounces. Klaus was premature, stillborn. He was legally dead for a rather long time before you two and your mother were rushed to the hospital. Your mother died months after birth. Your father seems to believe that if not for the fact he was dead, he wouldn’t have a power.” Grace wasn’t programmed to know Vanya had powers. Ben had told her that when they were rewiring her so she wouldn’t report to Pogo, Luther, or their father. Grace looms back over and gently massages the burn with a numbing cream, which is followed by a burn cream near instantly. 

 

“We’re twins,” Vanya concludes, though it’s more of a question. “Why did you keep that from us?” 

 

Grace pauses, face blank. “I… Am not sure, Vanya.” She has to take in the question and process it. Even their android mother seems unsure of why she had to make the secret so closeted. “It was in my programming to make you believe you children were not related. I am… Unsure of why. You must ask your father or Pogo, not I. I don’t believe I could answer you, even if I would like to.” She returns to cleaning Klaus’ leg as if she hadn’t just dropped a giant bomb on all of them. 

 

“Is there anything else you can tell us?” She pleads more than asks, desperate for answers. Everyone knows Klaus is the exact same, emerald eyes wide and full of burning curiosity not fueled by flames or drugs for the first time in years. 

 

Their mother nods, smiling softly. “Your mother was newly sixteen and an amazing mother, as her family had praised. However, they could not afford to keep you two. With one child in and out of the hospital and the other in desperate need to be feeding near constantly, there was only so much that she could take before she would inevitably crash, both fund-wise and physically. Her parents didn’t exactly approve of her having a child, much less two, either, which had led to horrible conflicts between the two for a month until your father adopted you both. She died two months later of seemingly told to be natural causes, but it was actually her heartstrings snapping. She died of heartbreak and attempted suicide multiple times beforehand after losing you two. Unfortunately, before your father could get word to her about updates or possible visits, she passed. Vanya, you have your mother’s hair and face structure. Klaus, you have her eyes. They’re so similar to her’s…” She smiles fondly as if she were friends with their mother and not what the actual situation was. 

 

Klaus chokes on a sob, hands coming up to wipe his face as he cries. His mind if brewing with pain. Vanya pulls him into a hug. She doesn’t hush him, doesn't tell him that things will be alright by the end of the night. She lets the other lean against her and sob while Grace continues to tell tales of their mother and bandage his wounds. They didn’t have a plan, no, they were far off from having an actual plan, but they were content on listening to Grace speak in her calming tone and relax the two slowly. Vanya’s hands rake through Klaus’ messy, uncombed locks and he clings to his sister, sniffling and forcing himself to calm. 

 

“Her name was Vanja with a J instead of a Y. She said that if she had a son, she would have named him Klaus, after the boy who had stuck with her through childbirth. Klaus, you’re actually the youngest of the forty-three children, born exactly a minute before the second of November. It was perfect timing and an odd fear. Vanya, you’re the oldest of the seven, though. It goes Vanya, Five, Luther, Diego, Allison, Ben, then Klaus. However, if we are going by the technicality of breathing and actually living, your life did begin on the second of November. You were an amazing miracle to everyone.

 

“Maria was Diego’s mother. She wanted to keep him more than anything in the entire world, but with her family not exactly on the best side of two, she was forced to give him up and move away. She took herself and mother out of there before things got too bad. Her mother died three years ago and she went missing just after. She was an amazing woman with an amazing sense of justice. She knew how to get her way and always got it no matter what. She was stubborn and strong. You would have made her proud, Diego.” 

 

Grace has to pause, bending down to retrieve a needle. A rather large gnash laid on Klaus’ leg. It was in dire need of stitches and bandages, which their mother was fine with providing. She moves swiftly. Grace doesn’t give a warning as she starts cleaning the area. There’s no point, he already knows, can already see it. 

 

“Allison, your mother’s name was Elise. She was beautiful and it’s clear that you got her looks and charm. She was strong and independent as can be. She would be so proud of how far you’ve gotten. I seemed to have lost track of her, though, honestly. I’m not sure if it has been removed from me or if I just do not know.” 

 

She starts to stitch up Klaus’ leg, apologizing softly as he first tenses up. He does relax afterward, though. 

 

“Ben, your mother was named Rei. She was a traditional woman, unmarried and young. Her health was incredibly impressive compared to the other mothers Reginald has come into contact with after the other children’s births. She’s attempted to come in contact with you multiple times before. Unfortunately, after her marriage, she seems to have stopped attempting to make contact with you and form a relationship. However, she does send letters bi-weekly that I can give to you. But only if you’d like.” 

 

Ben nods, sniffling as he wipes his face. It’s clear he wants to avoid crying as much as he can, especially since the only people that weren’t reduced to tears were Five ad Grace, though it seems Grace was ready to drop a bomb on him already. She politely asks him, “Would you like to know about your mother, Five? I know you’ve never exactly been that open about beforehand or changing up the schedule, but-” 

 

“Please,” he begs, “I want to know who my biological mother was.” 

 

Grace nods respectfully, turning back towards Klaus. “She was a kind woman, but her veins were filled with fire. She was determined to get whatever she wanted and was definitely a force to be reckoned with. She could spark fear into anyone’s hearts with just a simple look. Dalisay had just moved into a home with her wife and their adopted children when you were born. She was the last Reginald went to. She was just getting out of her drug habits and out of rehab for the first time in years. But after birth, she was reduced to popping pain killers once again before eventually falling into that horrid pit again. After her death, her wife refused you and fell into her own pit of despair, just as bad as her wife. After the third time, she was announced brain dead and her children were taken. Reginald still donates money every six months to the orphanage they attend.” 

 

“I have actual siblings,” Five whimpers out. He ignores the fact that he was the cause of his mothers’ ends. He doesn’t really care much about that, but he does see the way Klaus tenses up and passes a guilty look to Five and Vanya at the mention of drugs. “I… I don’t want to see them.” 

 

“You don’t have to. None of you are implied to care for family just because you were born into it. After all these years of not knowing and going through Reginald’s horrid excuse of parenting, chosen family seems to be far more important than assigned. If the ones in the room are your chosen family or are not, then that’s fine. They don’t have to be. No one has to unless you want them to be. A family doesn’t start with blood and it surely doesn’t end with it.” 

 

The room stands silent, tears staining cheeks and appetites left in the wind. Information had been dropped that they needed to either eraser from Grace’s mind or fix up themselves. Allison can’t rumor a robot, so the three simply tell her that she cannot, under  _ any _ circumstances whatsoever, tell anyone of what’s happened that night. After a while of messing with her programming, Ben and Five come up with the mutual agreement that there is no possible way that she can betray their trust. However, she held no tethers to Reginald, nor Pogo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title based around a quote by Bobby Singer from Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
